


Forgotten Questions

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Smut, genderfluid tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Tim came out as genderfluid, Damian has found himself curious. Not just about Tim, but himself. Damian just needs a little help to figure it all out, and Tim is more than willing to help him. Although, Tim's "help" may lead to something a little different entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post on tumblr.
> 
> As usual, please let me know of any mistakes and I hope you enjoy. :)

Damian wasn't at all entirely sure how he had gotten to this point. He had come in here with the intent of actually having a conversation with Tim and asking a few questions.

Now here he was, leaning back on his elbows, his thighs spread with Tim sitting between them. One of his hands held onto Damian, just above the top of the lace thigh high sock. Tim's face was expressionless as he looked over the work of art he's turned the younger teen into.

The entire outfit was lace. Or at least, Damian was convinced it was. The white socks were trimmed in lace, they matched the lacey white dress, and it was all tied together with the lace ribbon tied in a bow around Damian's hair. The only piece of clothing that wasn't white was The underwear. Panties, actually. They were a deep emerald green, just a few shades of from the color of the teen's eyes. They were trimmed in a soft, black lace.

Damian wasn't sure how they were still on him. He thought, for sure, that they wouldn't have fit him in the first place. (That happened to be the first thing he was wrong about.)

He would be lying if he said that he hadn't been achingly hard for some time now. His cock rested against his belly, disrupting the lay of the dress on his hips. Tim was good at teasing. His cheek nuzzled at Damian's lace-covered hip, nosing his way across the flat expanse of abs over to the other. He seemed determined to avoid Damian's cock at all times. 

There were bruises littered across Damian's thighs and shoulders, sucked into the tanned skin with ease. Damian pushed his hips up at Tim, whining, his hands fisting in Tim's blanket. Tim glanced up at the teen and chuckled, lifting his free hand to rest on a hip. 

"What, Damian? Can't handle a little teasing?" Tim's breath came hot across the teen's hip.

"D-Drake..." His voice was strained, forcing out from between clenched teeth.

"What do you want, babybat?" Damian whined louder, pressing his hips up to Tim's mouth, but the older leaned away. "Use your words, Dami."

"T-touch me-e...pl...please, Drake."

Tim smirked up at Damian. If he had known he could have this control of Damian, he would have went for it a long time ago. The young man grabbed the frilly skirt, carefully pushing it up to reveal Damian's cock. The tip was dripping precum all over the teen's belly. Tim's hand was around Damian in an instant, sliding from the base up to the head, giving a little twist before sliding back down again. Damian cried out as Tim's thumb rubbed over the slit, the tip dipping in slightly. Tim really did love to tease Damian when he was in this state. He would never plead, he would never beg, and he certainly wouldn't even allow Tim to do these things in normal circumstances.

Of course, this hardly counted as normal circumstances.

Tim blew a cold stream of air over the head, watched Damian shudder with it, before sucking him in. He took about a fourth before pulling back up to the head, his tongue swirling around and teasing the slit. Tim's hand held Damian firmly as he eased more of him into his mouth. Damian's moans and cries were shuddery, their pitch increasing the longer Tim continued.

Tim's tongue was pinned firmly beneath Damian's cock, and he flexed it periodically against the underside of the heated flesh. It would leave Damian gasping, his hands scrambling for a firm hold in the sheets, he head tossing from side to side. Tim lifted his eyes to look at the mess he had made of the younger teen. Damian's eyes were screwed shut, his chest heaving with each breath. His lower lip was caught between his teeth, turning the sensitive flesh a deep red. The older teen bobbed his head faster, letting his eyes fall shut again.

"D-Drake...I'm gonna-" Damian was spilling over Tim's tongue before he could even finish warning the other. Tim held still until Damian was finished, swallowing the cum in his mouth. As he pulled off, Damian shuddered harder, over sensitive. Tim watched Damian, the teen's expression blissed out, his body completely lax.

He chuckled to himself, leaning up over Damian's body. His nose nuzzled into the side of Damian's neck, up to his earlobe that Tim latched onto with his teeth. Damian let out a soft gasp, bucking his hips up into Tim's. The older groaned at the friction, reminded of his own aching problem in his jeans.

Damian's hands moved up to Tim's hips, sliding across the waistband of his jeans and popping the button. He dragged the zipper down, reaching in and pulling Tim's cock out of his underwear. Tim's hips were bucking into Damian's fist as the teen set up a fast rhythm. Tim reached his own hand down, placing it on Damian's and guiding his hand to a faster pace.

"Now who's the one who can't handle a little teasing?" Damian whispered his Tim's ear. The older teen gasped, pressing his face down into Damian's neck as the grip on his cock was tightened. Tim knew he wouldn't last. It wouldn't take long for him to cum at all, and somehow he just couldn't bring himself to care. Because this was Damian. This was the boy who was a complete jerk to him that Tim couldn't even bring himself to lie about and say he didn't like. Here he was, lying on Tim's bed in a dress he had only semi-reluctantly allowed Tim to put him in, with Tim kneeling above him having just sucked him off, and was now jerking Tim off.

Tim was sure he'd be asking himself how this happened later.

"Come on, Drake. What are you holding back for?" Damian whispered.

That was it. Tim was gone. He was spilling over Damian's abs, cum splashing onto the skirt of the dress. Damian stroked him through it until Tim was squirming away from the touch, too sensitive for Damian to continue.

Tim collapsed to the bed next to the younger teen, staring up at the ceiling for a moment.

Suddenly Damian was shifting, leaning up on his elbow again over Tim's side. "You okay?" he asked gently, a softness in his voice that Tim had a hard time connecting with him.

Tim swallowed, nodding mutely. Damian chuckled at him, leaning down and ghosting his lips over Tim's own. The kiss was gentle, chaste, their mouths barely even touching. Tim pushed his mouth against Damian's harder, forcing the other's lips to move with it.

They hadn't kissed before. There weren't any kisses at the beginning of this, there hadn't been any kisses before it. Kisses simply hadn't been a concern before. Not that Tim believed Damian would have even kissed him. He was still sure that as soon as they were cleaned up and Damian was back in his own clothes, the teen would leave and the two would never speak of this again. They would act like it didn't happen and Damian would go back to ripping away at Tim's self esteem at every chance he got. It was natural. That was how they worked.

When Damian pulled back, he looked down at Tim, waiting for the older teen to open his eyes.

"Drake?" Damian mumbled into the stillness of the room.

"Hmm?"

The younger didn't respond, simply waited for the crystalline blue of Tim's eyes to appear in the dark. When the did, Damian couldn't help but smile. Tim smiled back at him. That look couldn't possibly be for him, could it?

"I did actually come in here with some questions..." Damian whispered.

"Oh yeah? And what were they?"

"I honestly do not remember. But I do have a new question."

"And what's that?"

"Can we do this again?"

"Only if you tell me something."

Damian nodded, his smile still dancing across his lips.

"What's the possibility this has alternative motives?" Tim whispered, his smile faltering before he recovered it.

Damian's own smile slipped, a frown showing for just a moment before he leaned further into Tim's space, letting his mouth brush against Tim's ear. "What if those motives were that I like you?"

Tim smiled wider. "That's okay, I guess." Damian chuckled.

"I sure hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This was actually my first piece of smut, so please let me know what I can do to improve my smut writing abilities for the future! ;)


End file.
